Conventional techniques for printing onto curved plastic containers are subject to challenges. For example, it can be difficult to obtain proper registration between colors, and changing images, designs or wording can be expensive and time consuming.
Inkjet printing with multiple nozzles is often useful with flat surfaces. However, it can be difficult to satisfactorily use multiple nozzles on round, curved, and/or non-cylindrical print surfaces, particularly such surfaces when higher-speed operations are involved.
It is desirable to print a digitally generated image directly onto a plastic container, particularly a curved and/or non-cylindrical surface of a plastic container, wherein the printing can be accomplished with acceptable quality, and at a reasonable speed and cost.